Send me to where I'll find what I wish in place and time
by Julietta17
Summary: The only thing I ever wanted was to control my own life, make my own destiny but the last thing I expected was to be send back in time to another dimension... (This is story will be a little from both, tv show and book) The first few chapters will be rated T later on they change to M
1. Chapter 1

This is my firs fanfiction ever, I hope you like it...

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

There I was looking up to the stars wondering if my life was the way I want it, if it was worth continue living it. I was searching for only one reason but I found none. _**Not even one!**_ One would think that your life (the life of a seventeen year old, high school student) was made if you were popular, with great recommendation cards for college and moderately beautiful but it wasn't…

My parents had already planned my future: law school (I don't even like History class, law would bore me to death; I wanted to be a top cuisine chef), pre-selected husband (a guy that was cold as ice and boring as the school librarian _{BTW: no offence to librarians, the librarians of my college are pretty cool}_, he could not even hear music of the century), one child (I don't want one child; three, maybe four, being only child was very boring) and twenty years working on my father's lawyers firm (I like open spaces, I can't even think being inside more than necessary without getting claustrophobic). They even planned my retirement to an empty house on the suburbs (I want a house with a big yard where my grandchildren can play, a place where I tell them stories of their parents when they were around their age).

I want an adventurous life with all the everyday problems, have issues with moneys and a big difficult family that no one could tell how I manage to handle everything on it. I totally didn't want the perfect boring life that my parents had planned for me, I sure as hell want to have my own life without the intervention of my parents.

They (my parents) had made a big party to celebrate my birthday, everyone came with present and big smile. I didn't know the half of them but I had receive every gift with a big fake smile on my face. As soon they stop coming I went outside, right where I am, looking at the stars wondering.

"Tatiana?" I look to my left, there was a girl, and if I remember correctly we take PE together. She was always nice with me but was the kind of girl that when you look at her you know that she is completely different to the rest. "There you are! Lily told you went this way"

"Can I help you, Freiah?" she shook her head and sit beside me, it took me a minute to realize that she was handing me a wooden box. "For me?"

"Of course, silly! It's your birthday" I open it and what I found leave me gaping like a goldfish. It was a medallion made of gold, it was circular and had a tree on the middle on one side, and in the other it had a rune-like in script. "Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful… What does it says?" she pull it out of the cage and put it around my neck, this was obviously the most beautiful thing I had ever received.

"It says: _Send me to where I will find what I wish in place and time_" she was smiling. "I was on this antiquities store looking for a pen for my father and I saw it, it called for me to buy it. It was almost magical the way it felt when I remember your birthday, I had to give it to you… And here we are!"

"Thank you, Freiah! This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received..." she pull out of her pocket two pieces of paper and hand them to me.

"Tomorrow there is a viking festival promoted by the museum, I would love if you come with me" well that sound pretty interesting from my angle, I had never been on a festival of that kind or any fesstival for the matter. "I know we don't each other very well but it would be very saddening if I go alone and you stay inside"

"I know, it sounds pretty awesome. Should we get together at nine?"

"Yeah, it sounds great! Well, I better start get going or I won't be able to leave my bed on the morning and I have the feeling that it would be life changing" I laughed a little and got up. "Goodnight, Tatiana!"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"This is so cool!" she laughed a little and point directly to a stand full of dresses.

"We should get a dress, we kind of stand out" she was absolutely right. We were one of the few that were on normal clothe, the rest were dressed up as if they were vikings. And is was totally awesome!

She pulled me with such strenght that I was afraid that she was going to rip my arm out of place. No one would ever think that she had such strenght on her.

"Oh, look at these!" it was a dress of a strange material but not less beautiful, it was a tone of very light blue, almost white. "It is perfect for you"

That frase was repited at least with five more dresses that she make me buy them, but they were very beautiful indeed. Right after that she make me buy some furs on neutral tones and two leather bags, where she put the things I had bought in perfect order. She even made me buy two pairs of boots! But it was very fun. What really me doubt was when she said:_Better safe than sorry, Tatiana, remember it always_, it sound so cryptic but I made no comments.

"You have to smell this, Tatiana!" she handing me a bar of soap (yep, we were shopping soap now), I took it and held it near my nose. It smelled really nice. "Carrot and coconut"

"Oh, hell! Pass me the one of lavander" she did it. "Excuse me, I want to buy a dozen of this one!" the lady nodded in shock, Freiah was also shocked and that make me laugh.

"You really want it?" I nodded and while wait for the woman I smelled the others of types there were but none was perfect a the french lavander one. "Now, that is new!"

"You think that I don't know that" I received the soaps and pay for them, it took me a minute to put them on my bag and we continue.

We go to a stand full leather ribbons. Apparently my hair wasn't very viking because Freiah pay the woman to make me some viking braids and to put me a crown as if I was a princess of that time. While I was sat there, Freiah went to few of the food stands: bread, cheese, meat, fruit and canteens of water. It surprised me to find in front of me a plate full of food: two bread roll, two pieces of white cheese, small bunch of grapes, a couple of cherry tomatoes and a piece of salted pork. It was a weird meal but in a away very fitting and fulfilling.

"I wish I could eat like that every day of my life" Freiah giggled and pass me a canteen. "Please, tell me it's water" she shook her head and put it on my hand.

"Grape juice"

"Oh!" the woman doing my hair laughed.

"There was juice of everything: apple, orange, strawberry, carrot, lemonade, they even had of ginger. Nasty thing, nothing like the tea" this time I was the one to laugh. "To spicy for my taste!"

"Did you really try it?" she nodded. "So, what do we do after this 'makeover' is finished?" she shrugged happily.

"No idea, I know there is a play of a battle in a couple of hours but until then, no idea"

"Excuse me, little lady..." Freiah look at the woman doing my hair. "There is a horse ride trip around the lake it takes half an hour... It's very beautiful ride, I think"

"Tatiana?"

"I haven't ride in years" Freiah clapped as if she had discover a treasure.

"We're going to that ride, lady, if you please"

"Her hair is almost done, my lady" _**That sound nice**_, I thought. And she was right, a few minutes later she was done with my hair. On our way to the ride stand, we bought a set of twins horns; she kept one and I kept the other.

I was given a horse with two baskets where I put my bags and Freiah's bags. The ride was very pleasant until the snake appear, scaring the shit out of the horse and making it run for it's life.

"Tatiana!"

"AHH!" it took all of my strenght to stay on the back of the damned horse.

It ran as if the devil was chasing him off. I kept my head down to prevent being hit by a random branch but curiosity was to much and I lift it just a little... It was all it took to be slammed to the ground with horse and all. And even before I hit the ground I knocked out.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The sun light was hitting my eyelids without mercy, my head and back were killing me. The pain was to much, so much that even think on opening my eyes or stand up, make me sick. I could hear the damned horse snort a few feet away from me but beside that there was no other sound.

It took me what it seem an eternity to sat down, it was very painful. Maybe I jad a few ribs cracked or very bruised, because I was totally sure that if they broken I couldn't even breath because the pain would be to much.

"Come here, you damned beast! Help me up!" the horse came to me, slowly, almost as if the animal was afraid of me. _**You better be! **_

With the help of it reins I could stand up, but it took a very long time. I felt very dizzy but if I could keep myself without moving a couple of minutes, that would be thing of the past.

I searched for my cellphone and when I found it I almost fainted, it was broken to pieces. Forgetting about it I searched for something that obviously missing on the forest, civilization. Lost and with the chance of not getting help, I start to walk.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew, making me shiver. Apparently I had failed to notice that all the back of my dress was wet. Hopefully, I would find someone or they would find.

The walking had many pauses on between, I eat a bread roll and a piece of cheese on one of the pauses, change my dress and check my ribs, they were bruised with a dreadful dark purple. And all it took was a second to the intense silence to be broken.

I could hear the common sound of a band of horsemen, loud male voice that were becoming to nearer to me every second that passed. And just as I could hear them, now I could see them. They were five to eight men, dressed as the men of the festival, all of them bigger than I was (obviously).

"Down, Beast, down low" Beast obbey and bend down to the ground, with the pain forgotten I was on its back and fleeing as fast as could ride away. But it wasn't enough, they were chasing me and were on my tail.

And suddenly four appeared in front of me, surrounding me, and I knew then that I could not scape from them. I start getting desparate and scared.

Two of them forced me to get down of Beast back, they make me kneel on the ground. Three of them search on the baskets, spilling everything on ground and the other three stay on their horses. The one from the middle, jump of his horse and came directly to me speaking on a language that I didn't understood. By his tone I knew he was asking me something.

As soon as their restrain was lose, I ran for it. Not a very wise decision, if you may know because for the second time on that day I was unconcious.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Please comment...

PS: English isn't my first language, please forgive me if there is something wrong on the writing or take the time to correct me, it would help me improve with my grammar.

Thank you, for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Just a little thing you should know:

**Bold:** for other language (in this case the french)

Thank you... Now we can continue to this chapter!

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The intense pain on my head was what woke me up for second time on the day (supposing that it still the same day).I was lying on the most comfortable bed I had the pleasure to lie in, I knew I was naked when I felt the cooling paste-like spread in all my back, easing the pain every second that passed.

With a very creepy creaking the door was open and a red shadow came inside followed by one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall with long curly blonde hair, she had on a dark red dress with golden patterns on the skirt and had a golden ring (like the one I had) on her forehead. She looked at my back for a couple of seconds before reaching for a bin on the nightstand.

I heard her squeeze something wet and a cold cloth was cleaning my back. She spoke to me but I didn't understood what she had said; so I tried the languages I knew: english, spanish, german, italian and portugues, I had only one shot left _french_.

"**Can you understand me now?**"

"**Yes, young one! I can understand you now**" I sigh relieved.

"**Oh my, oh my... Thank the gods!**" I sobbed. "**I want to go home, please. My parents must be worried and Freiah must be very desparate**"

"**Where are you from?**"

"**Wales**" she stopped cleaning and clean the cloth.

"**Sorry, dear... I do not know where is that...**" I froze.

"**Where am I?**" my tone must have let her see that I was very desparate.

"**On the Northmen village**" her tone was very soothing, I look at her over my shoulder. "**Why were you on the woods with so much supplies?**"

"**I was with a friend, Freiah, and a few more others taking a ride around the lake that was near. It was nice to take a time apart from my parents and their plan for my future. I want a normal life, a little farm, marry a man because I love him and many children to take care of**" she cleaned a little more and put the bin on the nightstand, only to grab a jar.

"**Tell me more about your parents**"

"**They... they have planned every little detail of my future: education, marriage, one child but nothing special**" she began to put the cooling paste-like.

"**That sounds a lot like mine**" I chuckled and winced when she touched a very sore point on my back. "**Where did you get all these bruises?**"

"**I fell from Beast, my horse, a few hours before the men found me on the woods. The damned animal found a snake. You remember me my caretaker, she teached me everything she knew: writing, reading and math. My mother make her leave the manor when I was ten**"

"**My husband and I could offer you a place on the village. It would not be the position a lady would have, it means that you will be a servant**" I nodded quickly. "**My son has three children and land to be taken care of but he spend months on the sea. I take care of my son's house and my husband's house but it is to much for me**"

"**Can do that! If you tell me what I need to do I can what ever you want**"

"**I am Astrid, queen of the Northmen**" _Crap!_, was the first thing that cross my mind.

"**Lady Tatiana of Wales**" she finish putting the paste

"**I will send a servant to bring you dinner**"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

At the morning my back simply sore, as if I had slept on a couch. Astrid was there with a grey wool dress, she help me wash, dress me and let me eat a little.

"**If you eat to much, you will feel very sick**" she said.

She took me outside and it was then that I knew that I totally was on a different place, country even time.

The village appear to be ripped out of a fairy tale. There were many wooden cabins surrounding the big house (from where I had just step out), the majority had smoking fireplaces. I could see a few dogs and many children play and running around. It was perfect, I could live the rest of my days here without feeling the need of searching for a way to go home.

"**I have the feeling that this is the beginning to a better life, my queen**" she chuckled.

She hand me two buckets and make me follow her to the waterhole, when they were full, we go back to the big house for two more buckets.

Around an hour later she was teaching me how to calibrate how much fire was needed on different meals and meats. We were baking some onions, warming up some bread rolls and roasting a few pieces of bacon, all for lunch.

"**Tatiana, slice some pieces of goat cheese**" I nodded and start slicing from the cheese.

I was just finishing the slicing when three enter to the big house. Astrid go to them and push them all in my direction, they were the cutest children I have ever seen. She put them in order and told them something softly, they put gigantic smiles on their little faces.

"**These are my grandchildren: Viggo, Erik and Anna; they will be your first priorities, your masters**" I nodded, accepting what she had said to me. "**They will before you do, keep them happy but they must be discipline only if needed**" I nodded again smiling a little. "**Now, serve your masters, girl**"

They sat on the table waiting for their meal, on each of their plates I put: a bread roll, two pieces of warm goat cheese, a piece of hot bacon, half baked onion and a cup of goat milk. I put them in front of them in perfect order. Their meal was full of laughter and chatting.

When they finish, Astrid led us to their house. It was beautiful, perfect in every sense of the word, it was covered by a fat layer of green grass. The house was apart from the rest, it was obvious that my new master like the privacy that the house provide.

The boys stayed outside playing but the girl came inside to play with her dolls. Astrid showed me the secrets of the house, the pantry and the trunk where the things I had brought were (the ones from the baskets).

She hugged the children and left after an hour giving me instructions.

I spend a few hours arranging the house to my taste before making dinner for the children. After they ate I made them wash themselves and put them in bed. It took half an hour for them to fall asleep, then I start picking the clothe from the floor, I had so much washing to do and to even think of the other dirty chores I had to do.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The morning came to quickly for my taste. After breakfast was ready I woke up the children and set them for the day. They went to play while I do my chores, of course I had to stop to make lunch and go on working. Astrid came in the afternoon for the children lessons until it was dinner time.

The days went that way for a couple of month in the least, they teach me simple words that I catched very quickly and then they satar with short frases that grow in length everyday.

And it was everyday that the winter was horribly near, that meant that soon the ships would come and my master would be home very soon.

It was on one of those cold nights that the alarm horn broke the peaceful silence of the night.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Thank you for reading, please leave a a comment...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone!

Be all welcomed to read this new chapter!

**Bold**: French

_Italic_: Thoughts

_**Italic/Bold**_: English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I really don't know how much I had been sleeping when I was awoke abruptly by the alarm horns. Viggo and Erik jump out of their beds, while I lit some candles. You could hear the women chatting loudly and the children screaming that the men had return.

"**So much for a couple of days**"

"Wha? Tatti, its noon already?" I shook my head.

"Is Father, Anna! Is Father!" the little girl tripped on her way out of bed, I helped her stand up and nodded. The two boys were already on the door, they were very excited.

"Take your furs, if you are running outside! And put some boots, by the gods!" they pick their boots and furs before running outside, I wrapped Anna in a grey wolf fur and put her a pair of boots before placing her on my hip and going outside.

"Hurry up, Tatti!" they were already on the path to the cliffs.

I saw Astrid and Ulfrick near, so I catch up with them and follow behind. Anna was almost asleep on my shoulder when we arrived to the docks. The children were in the first line with Astrid and Ulfrick, then came the women and lastly it was me.

"There!" with that yelled, Anna lost all the sleep.

"Look, Tatti, the ships" and a ghostly figure appear on the mist, soon appeared at least half a dozen or more heads of mythological animals.

The women started screaming names, and the men on the ship answered with the same eagerness. It was something magical the passion on the screams, it make me envy them. With a dry _thud's_ the gangplank fell on the docks, then men start to appear on the shore. The scene remembered me the times I saw family getting together on the airport, it was lovely.

"Put me down, Tatti, I can see Father" as soon as she was on the sand, she sprint to a tall figure. Soon her brothers and grandparents follow her.

I took a good look of my new master; he was very tall (I think I could barely reach his shoulders), he had long blonde hair and a matching beard, I could not see his eye color but he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. _Shit! This is going to be a problem!_

The children had him surrounded, fighting for him attention but he had his total attention on them, smiling and laughing at their mischievousness. Astrid caressing the face of her son, as if he would disappear on the thin air; and Ulfrick was patting his back laughing too.

"Welcome home, son!"

"Father" was the only thing he said.

"Download the ships!" ordered Ulfrick.

My master, I still don't his name so master stays until I know his name, pick Anna from the floor and start walking. The two boys start running after him and Astrid went behind them, Ulfrick stared at me with a funny look on his face.

"I expect you don't fail on your work, little one" he laughed when I blushed.

"Of course not, my king... I will work even if the gods come down to earth and I miss their visit"

"Then, hurry up!" I followed him to the big house.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The big house was a total mess, it was full to the very top. From my place behind Astrid I kept an eye on the children: Anna was on her father's lap _who was named Eric from what I found _and the boys were on each sides hearing what had happened on the journey.

Astrid looked at me when he mention that they had raid a town on France shores, it was the only language we could speak in private. Anna asked if he had seen dragons on his journey and he told a fantastic story that if I knew dragons didn't exist I would have believe on their existence. The kin of stories that should be on fairytale books.

"Tatiana" Astrid called, it was then that for the first time I could see how blue his eyes were. I look at the queen and look at the floor. "Help the other women with the food"

"Yes, my queen" Ulfrick stopped me before I left.

"You are to serve this table only" I nodded.

"Yes, my king" I bowed again and left to search for food.

Returning to the table with enough food for all of them was an adventure, everyone wanted a piece of what I had selected. I prepare full plates for the adults and light ones for the children, I didn't want them sick.

I was feeding Anna with little bits of her food, preventing her to stuff her food like she always do when I wasn't feeding. She pouted for a couple of minutes but eat everything I gave her.

Ulfrick and Astrid started explaining who I was, how I had come here and that I was taking care of his children and his land. Apparently, I was doing a great job in the land because as Astrid said: _The grass is greener on your land even with this cold_. What does she think?! I love working outside!

"Is she taking good care of you?" he asked to his children.

"Yes!" answered Erik. "But she make us wash every day, Father" with that said, Viggo start commenting about my behavior. Anna finished the last bit of cheese and fell asleep soon after.

"And that is not going to change"

Soon, I was at home with the children on their beds and he was out on the docks. I lie down with Erik, as his request (thankfully).

When I woke up for my daily chores, very early. I bend down to check my trunk, which was near the fireplace, looking for a clean dress; I picked a dark green one with a white under dress and close it soundlessly. Turning around, I had to bit my tongue to prevent a scream slip from my lips when I saw Eric staring at me.

"My lord!" looking at my clothe he nodded. I ran as fast as I could out of the house, hearing a little chuckle from him.

I bath with cold water on the back of the house where I was sure that no one could see me, take all the measures to prevent my hair of getting wet. The cold water was the only thing that could keep me awake at that time of the day, so there was no other choice but to bath with it. I was about to finish dressing myself when Eric appear on the back of the house with two buckets, he just stand there watching me. I retrieve the buckets and went to barn forgetting about the dirty dress on top of a pile of wood, I would pick it up later, I still had to do a lot of washing.

Feeding and replacing the water of the animals was the easy part of the day, picking the eggs for breakfast and watching that the diabolical rooster didn't clawed my eyes out was the hard thing.

"I will make you soup, one of these days! I swear to the gods, you little piece of shit! Don't look so smug!" I ran out of the chickens den, after running away from an awful attack from the diabolical rooster.

The silence on the house confirmed that Eric wasn't on the land when I entered and found only the children. I was beating a mix of eggs, goat milk, honey and flour for shortbreads that I want to make for the children breakfast; just when I was about to put some yeast on the mix and some other things to make it taste better, I saw him from the kitchen window.

There on the naked glory was Eric, washing himself and he was gorgeous. Even if I continue to work with breakfast, I still look at him bath and dress himself.

I start cursing in French when I almost cut a finger when I was cutting some fat pieces of bacon.

"Tatiana, right" I jumped scared and look at the table where Eric was standing, the first thing that cross my mind was: _Crap! He knows I was watching him bath!._

"Yes, my lord" I bowed a little.

"Do not call me that" I nodded submissively.

"Yes, master" I saw him shiver, he stayed in silence a couple of seconds and then sigh.

"Feed my children" I had to put all the strength I had to not toss him the pan where I was putting the bacon; I nodded and watching him leave.

"**Master? Freaking bastard: feed my children. What in the seven rings of hell I had been doing the last six months?! Feeding the wolf in the forest?**" I muttered to myself.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

It took half an hour to get the children ready. When he return they were finishing breakfast, empting their plates on a special bucket I had made for the pigs.

"Do you know how to treat meat and fish?" I knew so I nodded softly.

"She did it a couple of times already, Father" said Viggo, yeah that make me remember. _Mental note: never let the children see me treat fish with smoke and salt._ Anna had not be able to eat it, she kept saying that it was a cute fish.

"Really? And how did she got fresh fish?"

"It was really simple, she went into the river and wait for a while before staking a sharp stick in the water. She got five huge fishes, Father" I rolled my eyes.

"Interesting. Viggo, Erik and Tatiana we must treat the meat and fish that I had brought. If it gets rotten we will not have to eat on the winter" we nodded.

"And me?" I smiled at Anna, and put her on my hip.

"The master have just arrive from a long journey, I am very sure that he would want to hear some of the new songs that the queen had teach you while he was away. Am I wrong, master?" he looked very surprised that I had spoken for him.

"Yes, Tatiana is right. It was horrible to hear viking men singing, nothing compares to the singing of a beautiful girl. You will sing for us, right?" Anna nodded happily. I put in front of Eric a warm plate full with food.

The children watch their father's face while he ate.

"You know to sew?" I nodded. "Then you will be in charge of the trunks that will come for the house, they are full with fabrics, tools and clothes" I nodded again. "Do not touch the barrels, they are full" I nodded and wait for the trunks and barrels with Anna in front of the house.

I rubbed my forehead and my eyes, I was starting to have what it seemed a very bad migraine.

"Tatti?" Anna looked a little worried.

"It's alright, sweetie, I just had a headache; it will pass soon" she nodded softly.

"If it got worst, you will tell Father, right?" I nodded. "I do not want you to get sick"

"I am not sick, it's just a headache it will pass soon"

Soon I was working with the trunks, searching inside of them and putting them in order. I didn't take too much time and my migraine disappeared with the time I spend inside away from the sunlight.

I heard Anna singing one of the last song that Astrid had teach her, it was very beautiful. They boys were helping Eric with the fishes and the meat, telling him what had happened in the time he was gone and I hadn't arrived. He curse at the news the bull was dead. And when Viggo told him that I had used a horse to bring wood from the forest. His head shot up quickly and look at me.

"My horse is a horse for war" he said irritated.

"But, master…"

"It's not to be tied to a car, it's for cutting heads off" I stomped a little.

"**Damned, Viking, listen to me!**" I yelled at him but he just laugh it off. "I used Beast, my horse" he stopped laughing.

"You have a horse in my barn" I nodded.

"Queen Astrid said it was alright to keep it there if Beast earn her stay" I cross my arms irritated and he looked at me a couple of seconds.

"A mare?" I nodded. "It can stay" I smiled happily.

"Can I help in something else?"

"Do you have another thing to do?" I nodded.

"I was asking because I have a lot of clothe to wash, master"

"Then go wash, you smell too nice to mess it with all this stink" I blushed brightly, babble a little and nodded. I turn around after seeing him smile; I saw Viggo glared at him before I ran off.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

There it is the end… Please leave a comment. Even if is to comment of my bad writing on the last chapter!

Read you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Please enjoy this chapter!

Remember:

**Bold**: French

_Italic_: Thoughts

_**Italic/Bold**_: English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I was washing all day, I couldn't feel my hands and had to make dinner, in times like that I missed the washing machine. Astrid and Viggo were talking on one side of the house apart from everyone, frowning I made my way to there to hang the newly washed clothe.

"Good evening, my queen" she smiled at me and looked at Viggo.

"I will take care of it, Viggo" she told him with a very sweet tone. "Go and help your father now" the boy ran off. "Well, let me help you, girl" I nodded.

"Thank you"

"**It has been a long time since we talk alone**"

"**It has been! I never knew that being the servant could take so long of my time**" she laughed, we chat of little things during a long time.

She even help me with dinner, she said her farewell to the children and took Eric with her. I could see them talk outside, I had the feeling that they were talking of the same thing that Viggo had been talking with Astrid.

"Anna, do not bite my fingers off!" I pulled them out of the biting girl.

"I won't bite if you convince Father to let me have a puppy from those that were born on Dora's house"

"I will tell the master of your wish, now let me finish" Erik had just finish and go to the door. "No, no, Erik, you are going to bed!"

"But, Tatti…"

""No buts or boots, boy, get ready to wash because you stink" he nodded and looked at me.

"Only if you finish that strange story with giant snake" yep, little Erik was a total fan of Harry Potter, Viggo love to hear it too so when I nodded he stuffed his mouth with the rest on the food that was left on his plate and ran to take his things.

"Will you tell me my story too, Tatti?" and little Anna was a fan of Disney's and Barbie's stories, the damned girl absorb those stories as if they were lections, thank the gods I know all of them.

I bathed Erik, while Viggo bath himself, both listening the story. As soon as they were clothed I went to empty the bin of dirty water.

"Anna, time to bath" the girl, who was on her father's lap, jump out of it and came running. "I will be back to serve you dinner, master" he nodded and went outside.

The warm water make Anna feel sleepy and was fast asleep before even hitting the bed. I went to the kitchen and prepare a plate for the man outside.

"Master, dinner" he sat on the floor in front of the fire and ate, when he didn't dismissed me I sat down.

Even after finishing dinner he didn't dismissed me, so I continue to sit there with the empty and dirty plate on my lap. I heard him sang a couple of songs that talked about the different gods of the vikings they were all beautiful.

"You should go inside, Tatiana. And take the big bed, I won't be inside"

"Yes, master" I stand up and went inside, my migraine had begun again. Maybe I was having a cold or something like that.

After washing everything in the kitchen and went to bed. I pull over my head the dress and keep the under dress, hopefully a night of good rest will do wonders on my health.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Horrible! My headache was awful and I was sure I had a cold. Sure I had fever, something that wasn't good on this time of the year or even in the century, I could die from a simple cold here.

I went to the kitchen to make myself a peppermint tea, I had found dried peppermint in one of the trunks that were brought in the morning. I put some fresh water on a small pot and bunch of peppermint dried leaves.

Dizziness rushed over me and a dry _thud_ was heard, I cursed Eric for making my head pound. Another hit and a lusty moan were heard, I look from the kitchen window and saw the: Eric and Dora were going at it against the wooden wall on the kitchen.

"**Really?**" I searched for the honey ignoring the sound they make, it was an adventure to find a way to reach it without bending down, and that would only make me feel worst.

I filled a cup with the hot tea and put three tablespoons on it. Since I didn't want to stay there and hear them having sex (_Eric has a great stamina, by the way_), I blow the tea a little and drink it hot.

Leaving the dirty cup on the table I went back to bed, I fell twice on my knees in the way. Yep, I was more than sick! I reached the bed without any other incident and let myself go into a deep sleep, hopefully it would help to ease everything I had.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I woke late in the morning, I could hear the children chatting on their beds wondering where I was. Soon, I saw Erik near the feet of the bed, he was frowning.

"Are you sick? Should I call Father?"

"No! I will pull myself up…" he nodded and left, I put the dress again and my shoes before going to the kitchen.

I make them the viking version of a sandwich: grilled cheese, fried some bacon and ham (stuffing it on the grilled cheese) and warmed some tomato slices. They eat in silence and drink some goat milk after.

I did my chores and went inside. Eric came a little after. He ate without a comment and went to bed. Since I had nothing to do, I take the children to the forest promising them the one that brought me the fullest basket of wild berries would have the biggest piece of dessert on the night tea time. They ran out like headless chickens, looking for berries.

I was teaching Anna what to put and what not to make the dessert, Viggo and Erik were there too passing us the materials when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I looked at Viggo. "Watch that they do not make a mess and watch the butter"

It was Dora she a big smile and a basket full of, what it seemed, apples. I know she said something to me but I didn't hear what it was and put a hand on my forehead. _Great, I have fever! _

She gave me the basket and left, I look at Erik.

"What did she said?" he laughed.

"That there is something wrong with her door and want Father to look at it. That she will pay." I put a kiss on his forehead.

"Come, I will bake you some apples and you will leave to play" they cheered.

Once they apples were baked, they left each with a warm apple. I prepared dinner lentil with ham soup, and a wild berries pie. They all ate until the fill up, I deliver Dora's message and ate my plate fully.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Late in the night, while Eric was gone I prepare a new peppermint tea and went to bed. I was about to reach the bed when I fell, tripping on my own feet, big hands pull me up but I push them harshly when I saw that they belong to Eric.

"**Don't touch me! I don't wish to have those hands on me until you wash them with pure bleach, you horny viking**" I sit myself on the bed.

"Tatiana?"

"**I'm really tired**" I rubbed my eyes. "**I feel very sick, Eric**" he looked surprised at the sound of his voice, he took my face on both of his hands and his eyes widen.

"You have fever" I looked to window, it was getting brighter outside.

"**I feel alright, master, I had so much work to do…**" I push him weakly out of my way and stand up, I had work to do.

"Oh no, you stay on the bed" he make me sit again and then make me lie under the covers. "Viggo, Erik, wake up!" he yelled when I started to struggle.

"Father?" Erik was sleepy.

"What are you doing, Father?" but Viggo was alert.

"Tatiana has fever. Viggo, run to Dahlia the Old and bring her here; Erik, run to the palace and bring my mother" I could see the boys were frozen. "Quickly! Stop struggling, Tatiana, it's an order!"

"_**Who the hell do you think you are to command me?! I am the daughter of Jakob and Dianne McFay, you bastard!**_" I muttered tiredly. I heard a very familiar voice and my vision became fuzzy.

"**Tatiana, I need you to tell me how you feel?**"

"**I feel like the day I was found in the woods, horrible. Astrid, am I going to die?**"

"**Of course not, little one**"

"**I should have been better daughter to my parent maybe then they would have liked me.**"

"She had drink peppermint. **Did you drink peppermint?**"

"**Yes, a little**"

"Drink of it. **You are a wonderful girl, Tatiana. I did the same thing you did, a little different but still the same**" a wet cold cloth was put on my forehead. "**Sleep, little one, you need it**"

I hummed in response and let myself go in a dark peaceful sleep.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Thanks for reading! I know, I know, it's like a filling up chapter but it has to be there!

Next chapter in a few days, college is drinking my life off me…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Please enjoy this chapter!

Remember:

**Bold**: French

_Italic_: Thoughts

**_Italic/Bold_**: English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Two weeks after my cold disappeared I was condemned to light housework, Astrid and Eric make sure that I obey their orders at least for those two weeks. It was very boring and fucking annoying because of two reasons: one, the rain time before winter started, and two, Dora was every day in the house.

She was horribly noisy, she want to know everything: why the children take lessons every day at noon, why I tough Anna to knit the way Astrid tough me, why I boiled the jars that had been full with sardines before putting the homemade jam on it (it was sanitary!) and want to know where was Eric all the time. She spoiled the children bringing apples every day and giving them gifts when they were supposed to be punished.

I was very thankful that the housework never ended and that checking that the rations of food for the winter was enough kept me busy all day. In the nights I knit while telling a story to the children and Anna would wait to be the last to go to bed and tell me that they loved me more than they could ever like Dora, that I would always be the first choice (and I'm not afraid to admit that I cried for hours).

It became that they were even in the middle of my daily routine. I had just finished of cleaning the floors so I tossed the dirty water to a side of the house and in a second the silence was broken by a bunch of curses (that could make an awful mouthed sailor blush). Apparently there had been Eric and Dora in a very lustful embrace.

"Oh, I did not saw you both there! I am so sorry!" yep, I grow out of the _Master_ tittle on my cold. Eric just dismissed me and go into the house. Dora gave me a killer glare and left to her house, it truly was an accident because if it had been on purpose I would left them soaking.

I returned to the house only to see Eric putting water to boil.

"It was truly an accident, Eric" he only nodded and dismissed me, I knew that he didn't believed me but that was his problem I was telling him the truth.

A few minutes later he left to wash, return inside and left until it was time for dinner: lentil soup with ham and bacon, fresh baked bread rolls and an apple pie (yes, it was made from Dora's apples).

"Tomorrow we go to the fields, we will spend a couple of days there preparing them" we nodded.

"Is Dora coming with us?"

"Enough!" his yell make me spill the freshly served bowl of soup that I was serving for Viggo over my left thigh, it burned like hell. The children were scared and I was close to tears because of the intense pain I was suffering but I sucked it up and wait for him to stop yelling. "I know you do not like her but you are no one to tell…"

"I was merely asking, to see if I have to pack extra food for her" Anna was looking the wet hot patch of soup on my leg with her wide blue eyes full of tears.

"It will be just us" I nodded and served Viggo more soup before handing him the bowl.

I sat beside Anna and finish feeding her, she poked my leg delicately as if she feared that my leg would fall off it place and looked up at me fearful. The little poke make me want to cry but I did not.

"It hurts?" I shook my head, _Liar!_. "Really?"

"Not a bit…"

After a while everyone was on bed and I still had to wash the dishes but before of anything I had to tend my burn. I collect a light blue dress with a white under dress, paste for burns and light bandages.

I wash and dress myself on the clean cloth I had with me. My leg had a first degree burn, I put the paste on it pretty quickly, and it made me itchy. I was about to put the bandages when I saw Viggo, he was looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"Do you wish to help me?" he nodded and knee before me. "You will make sure this piece stay right where I put it, while I wrap it" he obeyed, even help me wash and dry the dishes.

We were on his bed I was cuddling him like I used to with my stuffed animals. I told him about my life at home.

"You were a princess?" I hummed. "And now you are a slave"

"I am not a slave, my little lord, I am a servant"

"What is the difference?" I run my fingers through his hair.

"The difference is that as slave have to stay here for the rest of my life and my children and their children will be the slaves of your house and the house of your brother and sister, but as servant I am free to go whenever I want… Of course I have to leave in a few moons…" his arms tighten around me.

"A few moons?"

"Yes, in a few months your father's grieving time will be over, it is not proper for a single lady to live with a single man. I will have my own house with a little side grow my own food and a few animals. There are men already building it is near from here, near enough for you to visit" he shook his head. "Yes, Viggo. Your grandmother and grandfather gift me with a small land that they had left to the wild…"

"But we do not want you to leave"

"I am just moving out, we still have time to think of that. Now sleep"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Thanks for reading! I know, I know, it's short… but I lost the other half of the chap and it's totally MIA but hopefully I will find it where I found this one… WISH ME LUCK!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

I know it is short but it goes right under Chapter 5

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o .o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Little after dawn we were already on our way to the fields. The children were asleep and tucked into furs inside of the car, and Eric was sitting beside me driving the bulls.

I was dying to scratch my leg but when I had clean the burn I discovered that the burn was larger than I had seen the night before it was red and puffy from the middle of my thigh curling around to my back of my knee to my calf, it seemed like a really bad idea scratch in that moment. But that didn't meant that I wasn't doing something to relieve the itchiness, I was caressing very delicately the area.

"You look annoyed…" I offered him a small smile and nodded. "Is there something wrong with your leg?"

"No, my leg is perfect" I lied, by his frown I knew that he knew I was lying to him but it didn't matter. "About yesterday…"

"As I said last night you have no say in that…" I frowned.

"Of course I have!" he was very surprised by my lack of respect. "If you forgot it was your mother that put your children under my care and have been doing that the last seven moons. And if something is bad for them, it makes itself my problem"

"I am not stupid, Tatiana! I know Dora do not care of my children, she do not care about her own children" I almost bite my tongue off.

"That is not the issue! She is bad for the children: interrupt their lesson, give them gifts when they are supposed to be on punishment or give them bad council. Like the dammed puppy! Anna was supposed to be writing a letter for Erik promising that she would never again push him into an ant nest and Dora told her that it was Erik's fault for being mean to her, that he deserved it!" he stared at me with wide eyes. "What was she supposed to learn?"

"So much passion" I blushed.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

At dinner I told the children the story of the gingerbread and the fox, and put them to sleep in the tent Eric had set up as soon as we got there.

It was around midnight that the wolves started howling, and to be freaking honest: it scared the shit out of me. In seconds a hand was on my foot making drawing circles and runes of calm and protection.

"Do you still awake, Tatiana?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Why?" I bite my lower lip to repress a giggle from escaping when he lowered his tone to match mine.

"I have never sleep outside and the wolves scare me to no end" he chuckled.

"Just distract yourself of think from them…Say the first thing that cross your mind" I nodded sleepily, the sound of his voice and his drawings on my foot were very soothing.

"You need to shave…"I heard him laugh.

"You are right! I like my hair and beard long" I huffed.

"I would like it more…" his hand climbed up a little and his fingertips hit the bandages.

"What is this?" be the time he reached to my knee he pushed up my dress. "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Do not lie to me!"

"I just spilled a little of soup last night it is nothing, I just have to keep it that way a couple of days and it would be alright" I pushed my dress down. "Will you come to sleep?"

"A very tempting invitation but I will stay here" I pushed out a pill of furs for him. "Thanks, Tatiana"

"It is my pleasure…" his hand tighten around my ankle.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

And there is the other half! Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

_Italic_: Thoughts

**_Italic/Bold_**: English

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"We worked two days on row, the children made Eric return home after a tantrum because they were tired of sleeping on the ground. And being honest: I wanted to return home as soon as we could.

The house was cold when we returned and there was an extra bed covered on grey furs, it looked very comfy at the moment.

"It is yours" said Eric before leaving to return the bulls to Olga, a very nice widow that live with her three small sons. We had made a deal with her: her bulls and we worked our fields and hers.

The children were playing outside until I finished dusting inside, I had to stop when someone started knocking the door.

"_**Yeah, yeah, your dong a great job… A couple of hits like those and the door is down, asshole!**_"

"Where is Eric?" yep, you got it right: Dora.

"He went to return Olga her bulls"

"I know, that was half an hour ago…" _Then why do you ask, bitch! I have tons of work to do to distract myself with you!_

"The animals are slow, did you not knew that already or you are that dumb?

"You are very annoying, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"if that is all that you have to tell me, I will tell Eric you came by asking for him" I tossed carelessly the door trying to make her leave but she stop it from closing, she came inside looking like she was prepare to kill me where I was standing.

The look on her eyes make me froze. It remained me my mother, she had that look when I had done something that interrupt her plans from going on.

The sting on my left cheek and the ringing on my left ear, was the only thing that make me noticed that I had been slapped. It was a fistful of my hair that made me submit to her, I thought that I didn't go to my knees she would ripped my hair off.

The sudden sound of broken plates and the pain on my face told me she had smashed my face against the table.

I saw Viggo enter the house running, he tried to pull her away from me but that didn't work, so he bit her. She just push him with the same strength she was using on me, seeing the child on the floor made me wake up. I gripped a thick soup spoon and smacked her with all my strengths, it was enough to make her yelp in pain and free my hair.

"_**I could take everything you send me without defending myself!**_" I smacked the arms that she used to protect her head. "_**But you made a terrible mistake touching him, bitch! He is mine, you fucking whore! This is my house! And should kill you just for thinking that you could go away intact for pushing him around like an animal!**_" I picked up a dagger that Eric had left because it was too dull for him, but for me it could work with enough strength I could make her nuggets.

Before I could make some damage I was pulled away from her from the back of my dress. I needed to kill that redheaded bitch, _shit! I'm redhead too_ well, that old hag then. It was Eric, he put himself in the middle, and Viggo came running to me with eyes full of worry. He reach to touch something on my face.

"What is going on here?!"

"That savage slave attacked me!" she defend herself rather quickly.

"That is not true!" by the look on his face I knew he believed me capable of doing such thing. "You don't believe me..." I whispered, I want to start crying because of that and the immense pain had but I got steel balls for a second and didn't cry.

"That does not matter... why was my son on the floor?"

"She pushed him!" the boy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He bit me!" yelled Dora.

"She smacked her head on the table and it was full of plates, look at Tatti... She break her skin!" yelled Viggo.

"She is a slave!" yelled Dora, _Continue yelling at him and you will be nuggets!_

"She is not! She is a princess on her land, the heir of the throne! She is here because she want!" that made them shut up.

"Shush, Viggo..." I muttered.

"Ja! As if a savage like she could be other thing than a slave!" Dora laughed at us.

"_**There you are wrong, you cheap whore, I am the heir to the throne of my land. **_I am not a slave…"

"Go inside, both of you…" _In what moment we end up outside?_ I thought. We obeyed instantly.

From the window Viggo and I watch Eric talk with Dora, suddenly she pulling his arm crying. It was humiliating watch her beg, because it was obvious that she was doing just that.

When he entered the house he slammed the door behind him loudly, making the children and I jump frighten. I put myself in front of the children and hold my stand. He just looked at me with such lust in his eyes that I whimpered, I had never been looked at with such heat and passion in one look, and it rocked my world. His hands went to his face and massaged his temples as if he had headache, a gesture that had not seen him ever do.

"I do not want that something like that happen again, do you understand, Tatiana?" I nodded while he retrieved the dagger that still on my hand and went to his bed.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The next morning I woke up at dawn and started looking for my things to bath so I could continue my daily chores. I picked a wool dress, one of the warmers I had but it was dark grey and it made me depressed _Warmth vs. Fashion? Warmth!_ I put the slightly boiling hot water on an empty pail and went to my bathing area outside.

"I should talk with Eric about a bigger tub" I washed fast, it was getting colder as the days went on.

I was holding up the under dress to put it on when I heard a choking and a couple of coughs behind me, I covered myself as quick as possible and turned around. _By all the gods…_

"Good morning…" I said blushing.

"Good morning, Tatiana"

"Could I help you, Eric?" I put the under dress as quick as I could and the wool dress came next a few seconds later. I held my head high, I was beautiful _Not as much as the women from here but I can defend myself on that area_ and I knew it.

"Do you know how to shave?" I nodded. "After breakfast put water to boil, I have gotten tired of the beard" I smiled and nodded again.

And I did what he asked me to do. Anna was picking wild flowers and had Erik hold for her a small vase and Leif had gone to put tramps for the rabbits and to feed the pigs.

"It is alright if we stay inside?" he nodded.

"Try to not leave me many scars" I huffed.

Eric taught me new words while he worked with the razor-a-like knife. He washed his face with the warm water and I rubbed soap. When I covered his face with a warm cloth, his moan was so dirty that it got me all hot and bothered _That's what they meant with the freaking phrase!_ A couple of minutes later I removed the cloth and washed him beard with the oil he had brought from his personal trunk.

I pushed my hair out of my face and came to stand between his legs. I put the razor on his neck and looked at him, he had the same heated looked from earlier.

"Am I alright here?"

"Wonderful" I stared shaving.

"Would you close your eyes?"

"Why would I do such thing?"

I held his chin higher and as a normal _and very horny_ teenage girl I looked down: he was hard. He put his hands on mi waist and lower them slowly to my hips. His hand were big, while the palms rested on my hips, his fingers clenched my ass.

"What are you doing?" _Now I what to make you nuggets!_

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Thank you for reading! Until next time!


End file.
